


Finishing the Interview

by Skasha



Series: The Healer and The Bard [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Varric is an unreliable narrator and it amuses me to no end, background m!Hawke/Anders - Freeform, background m!Hawke/Anders/Justice - Freeform, part of a series but you don't need to read the series to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skasha/pseuds/Skasha
Summary: Cassandra has been grilling Varric for details regarding the events in Kirkwall for hours now. And Varric has been cooperating.Mostly.





	Finishing the Interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series but you don't need to read the series to be able to read this.
> 
> Tumblr decided to set itself on fire last month so I went through my blog and double checked to see if I forgot to post anything here from there. This was originally just a little drabble and wasn't going to be part of the series, but I still think it's funny and decided it fit well enough once I cleaned it up and fleshed it out slightly more.
> 
> Not ready to post the next big part in the series yet, but figured it might be fun to have this up in the mean time.

“-And then the Knight Commander’s eyes turned a glowing red and she jumped two stories up in the air and-”

-Cassandra held up her hand with a small frown creasing her brow “You’re joking.” They had been in the dusty Amell estate basement for hours now. The majority of the building had been cleaned out after the Champion and Anders fled, but there were still bits and pieces that looters had missed. A book here, a scrap of cloth there, and strangely enough a small rag doll. There had been rumors about the Champion actually being part of the mage underground. That he had helped smuggle mages out using his own home. Varric has claimed the secret passage leading out of the house was just a coincidence. But considering the Champion and his lover were both men and had no children the doll was… suspicious. 

Varric had clammed up when she tried to ask who the doll belonged to. Everytime she thought she was finally getting the truth out of the maker damned dwarf he’d go off on another wild tale. Except when he didn’t. It was getting to be unbelievably frustrating. 

On the other hand. She had heard… rumors. Of some of the more _unsavory_ behaviors of Kirkwall templars. Behaviors that had been largely ignored by the local chantry and allowed to fester. Behaviors that she could forgive mage sympathizers for wanting to get children away from, even if the children in question were _mage_ children. If even a quarter of the things she’d heard about Sir Alrik were true she would have run him through herself. Eventually she let the story about the doll go and pretended she believed the lie.

Varric put his best affronted face on, “You wanted the story, Seeker.” There was a long pause. Usually if she called him out on something obviously false he’d back off and give a more reasonable version.  
He wasn’t backing down. 

She frowned and waited a little longer, hoping he’d give and tell her he was making it up, before finally hedging, “I… well yes. But straight up in the air?”

“Yes.” He looked annoyed. 

“That doesn’t sound possible.”

Varric crossed his arms and Cassandra noticed that he wasn’t _pretending_ to be affronted. He was actually truly annoyed. He was being serious. Maker. He **really** was saying this was something he saw the Knight Commander **do**. “You said you wanted the whole story. You want me to finish that or not?”

What in the maker’s name **was** the red lyrium and what in the void had it done to that woman? She could feel another headache coming on and rubbed her brow while trying to look at him sternly.  
He shrugged and looked away, “I mean you already know Hawke and Anders-”

“Yes I know the two of them ran off together. Everyone knows that.” Her frown deepened. You couldn’t walk into a tavern without hearing one or another version of that part of the story being sung by a minstrel or bard. Usually a heavily romanticized song, and depending on how seedy the tavern was the song might be lewd too. Some of those stories even implied that the Champion was _romantically involved_ with the spirit possessing the mage as well as the mage himself. A disturbing and ridiculous thought that she was sure had no merit. How would a man and another man and a **_spirit_** even-? 

She shook off the last thought before she could finish it. 

The Chantry was… not impressed with the songs. 

Any of them really. 

She’d heard of groups of templars becoming violent in some of those taverns. There were more and more stories coming out about templar violence, not just mages making claims, but… surely that must have been a lie. They were doing the maker’s work after all. She felt an uneasy twinge remembering some of the things she’d seen templars get up to when they thought she couldn’t see them. 

“Well I could just stop the story there, if you like. If you don’t want _all_ of the details, I mean.” Varric steepled his fingers a raised an eyebrow at her.

There was a long tense pause before her shoulders went back down slightly and the frown drained away. His information had been good so far. Too many embellishments for her tastes, and of course the obvious lie about the doll, but otherwise enough pieces that he didn’t know that she already knew that proved that he had mostly told her the truth. Mostly. She nodded, “Please continue.”

“And that was when the Knight Commander brought all of the statues to life and started attacking us with them.”

“OH COME ON!”


End file.
